Jack Marston
'' Ich denke, es ist nur ein Platz für einen Helden in dieser Familie. - ''Jack Marston '''John "Jack" Marston, Jr. '''war ein Charakter und nach dem Tod seines Vaters, der spätere Protagonist aus Red Dead Redemption. Er ist der Sohn von John und Abigail. Lebendslauf thumb|Jack im Jahre 1911Jack ist das einzig lebende Kind von John und Abigail Marston und somit auch das noch einzig lebende Mitglied der Familie Marston. Im Jahre 1906 wurde Jacks Vater während eines missglückten Banküberfalls, schwer verwundet. John sah dies als Chance, das krimninelle Leben hinter sich zu lassen. Er suchte zusammen mit Abigail und Jack das Weite, auf der Beecher's Hope Ranch, um als Rancher ein neues Leben zu beginnen und seinem Sohn eine bessere Zukunft bieten zu können. In der Gegenwart tritt Jack erst gegen Ende der Storyline auf. Er wird die meiste Zeit mit seiner Mutter im Auftrag von Bundesagenten gefangen gehalten und gegen Ende freigelassen, nachdem sein Vater die Bedingungen der Agenten erfüllt hat. Er hilft auf der Farm in Beecher's Hope mit, allerdings ist er emotional unsicher. Einerseits freut er sich über den neuen Kontakt mit seinem Vater, andererseits ist er unsicher ob er ihn nicht wieder verlässt oder stirbt, sodass er wieder deprimiert sein wird. Er sieht seinen Vater allerdings als sein Vorbild und seine Meinung ist ihm sehr wichtig. So versucht er einmal einen Grizzly zu erlegen. Dabei wird er allerdings verletzt und hätte ihn sein Vater nicht gerettet, wäre er getötet worden. Am Ende der Story, als Bundesagenten und Soldaten im Auftrag von Agent Ross versuchen, seinen Vater zu töten, hilft er bei der Abwehr der Angreifer. Bei diesem Angriff stirbt Uncle. Da John will, dass seine Familie bei den Angriffen nicht verletzt wird, schickt er sie weg. Später kehren Jack und seine Mutter zurück und finden die von Kugeln durchsiebte Leiche von John, der der Übermacht von Agent Ross nicht gewachsen war. Er und seine Mutter bedauern den Verlust sehr. Seit dem Augenblick schwört sich Jack seinen Vater zu rächen. In der Zukunft übernimmt der Spieler die Rolle des inzwischen erwachsenen Jacks. Zu Beginn trauert er an den Gräbern seines Vaters, seiner Mutter und Uncles. Später bei einer Nebenmission trifft er einen ehemaligen Bundesagenten am Bahnhof von Blackwater, der ihm verrät, dass Ross seit einem Jahr im Ruhestand ist. Jack begibt sich zu diesem Ort, trifft dort seine Frau. Von ihr erfährt er, dass Ross mit seinem Bruder zur Jagd nach Mexiko gegangen ist. Er reist dorthin und trifft am Lagerplatz zuerst den Bruder des Agenten. Er erzählt ihm, dass Ross am Fluss Enten jagt. Jack trifft ihn dort und will wissen, wieso er seinen Vater tötete, obwohl dieser alles getan hat, was er von ihm verlangt hat. Ross meint nur, dass man allen kriminellen Abschaum vernichten muss und er nun verschwinden soll, bevor er ihn auch noch erschießt. Danach tötet Jack Agent Ross in einem Duell. Nachdem Jack Edgar getötet und damit seinen Vater erfolgreich gerächt hat, dreht er sich um und entfernt sich gelassen vom Tatort. Die Szene wird gestoppt, der Bildschirm verfärbt sich komplett rot, es erscheint in großer Schrift „Red Dead Redemption” und man hört einen kurzen Gitarren-Sound, den man im Spiel schon des Öfteren zu hören bekommen hat. Diese Szene zeigt eindrucksvoll, das jeder irgendwann für das was er getan hat, bezahlen muss. Die Ermordung von Edgar Ross wird für Jacks Zukunft sicherlich nicht ohne Folgen bleiben. Für die Ermordung eines ehemaligen Bundesagenten läuft er nun Gefahr, ein Outlaw zu werden, so wie es sein Vater einst war. Geschieht dies tatsächlich, würde genau das eintreten, was sein Vater nicht gewollt hat. Undead Nightmare In Undead Nightmare wird er als Junge von seiner Mutter gebissen und infiziert. Daraufhin wird er von seinem Vater mit dem Lasso eingefangen und im Haus der Farm eingesperrt, da John versucht, seine Familie zu retten. Auftritte *Die Rückkehr des Gesetzlosen *John Marston und Sohn *Wölfe, Hunde und Söhne *Wer mit der Liebe spart, verzieht das Kind *Der letzte Feind, der entmachtet wird *Denk an meine Familie Trivia *Jack ist im Jahr 1914, 19 Jahre alt. Das heißt, dass er am Ersten Weltkrieg teilnehmen muss, als die USA 1917 in diesen eintraten. *Wenn Jack einen Gesetzeshüter umbringt sagt er manchmal "You are the real criminals!", "The law killed my Pa!" oder "I always hated lawmen!". *Jack raucht gelegentlich wie sein Vater. Dies sieht man, wenn man in einen Kinosaal geht. *Jacks Bücher prophezeihen manchmal Ereignisse im Spiel. *Jack wollte einmal Schriftsteller, Politiker oder Kaufmann werden. Galerie rdr jack marston 16 j..jpg|Jack Marston mit 16 Jahren rdr Wölfe hund und söhne.jpg|Jack lernt das Schießen rdr jack marston zombie.jpg|Jack in Undead Nightmare rdr jack marston multiplayer.png|Jack Marston im Multiplayer Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Untote Kategorie:Redemption Charakter Kategorie:Redemption Multiplayer Charakter